


poems for my grade

by GabIsOkay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Abuse, Poetry, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabIsOkay/pseuds/GabIsOkay
Summary: Some poems that I make for my extra English class.Extra edgy so lemme just put trigger warning here and look at the tags





	1. Loss

I can't stand the heat  
of my own skin.  
Underneath, my meat  
is boiling.

I've been trying to tell you forever.  
Your son belongs to heaven.  
I guess you haven't heard.  
These boys are like birds.

They fly away high,  
They fly away at night.  
They leave their mothers aching.  
Leave their hearts breaking.

And those mothers  
They leave their colors.  
They give away  
The colorful past's weight.

To fly away.  
To let others pray.

To join their sons,  
To be the ones  
That fly with the souls  
Of all those holes  
Left in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No it's not a reference to The Loss, sadly


	2. past verbal abuse

You put the words in my mouth  
And make me choke and drown.  
On those blossoms in my lungs  
On my own tongue.

You held my head underneath  
Make me swallow my teeth.  
And told me  
It's all alright.

And maybe I believe.  
Just a little bit.  
After all, all those teeth  
They made it hard to breathe.

And maybe, those blooms  
They weren't love.  
They were lies.  
They were my cries.  
Shoved down  
Made me drown.


	3. emotional abuse/selfharm

My blood iches all the time  
It screams "Let me out!"  
But I can't! I need you so much!  
Why would you leave me, get out of touch?

You help me breathe, you help me die,  
You help me live, you get me high.  
You bleed me out,  
And I can't even shout  
After you.

Don't you need me too?  
To hold you and coo  
To hold you together  
And not let you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me just yeet away the pain with my writing


End file.
